


Battery

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masochism, Subspace, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: Таймлайн после 1х14. После постановочного избиения на военном суде Эрен настойчиво просит капитана Леви избить его снова, поскольку испытывает потребность в физической боли.===============================================Внимание! Это *эрури* фанфик. Если вы шипперите рирен, вам лучше пройти мимо. Либо же вы предупреждены.





	Battery

**Author's Note:**

> Pounding out aggression  
Turns into obsession  
Cannot kill the battery

“Это что за..?” - Леви знал много ругательств, но все равно не смог подобрать слова, чтобы описать пол в столовой штаба после сегодняшней уборки. Ответственным за это помещение сегодня был Эрен, и каменный пол в зале был весь покрыт грязными засохшими разводами. Вчерашний кадет оперся на швабру и покаянно опустил голову: “Я не нашел моющее средство”. Леви раздраженно цыкнул и перебил его: “Ты жопу-то свою с трудом находишь, чтобы подтереться”.

Эрен сумрачно зыркнул на него в ответ, но капитан этого не заметил, пытаясь оттереть носком сапога черную полосу на полу, оставшуюся от чьего-то лихого маневра во время беготни за добавкой. “Моющее в шкафу в том же чулане, где швабры. Чтобы через час тут было помыто как надо”, - отрезал Леви и вышел, толкнув массивную деревянную дверь в столовую. Если сопляк не может даже с мытьем пола справиться, как выпускать его на реальные задания?

Спустя какое-то время он начал подозревать, что Эрен специально саботировал свои обязанности. Сначала тот проспал утреннее построение; на вопрос: “Где Йегер?” - его девчонка ответила: “Ему нездоровится”, дерзко глядя на Леви сверху вниз. За это он велел ей выполнить норматив отжиманий и за себя, и за больного Йегера, что, впрочем, не оказалось хоть сколько-нибудь сложным для нее. Откровенно говоря, Леви было на это плевать; единственным из кадетов, за которого он нес личную ответственность по поручению Эрвина, был Эрен.

Недолгое время после Ханджи слёзно попросила подменить её на теоретическом занятии для новобранцев, поскольку её очередной химический эксперимент требовал постоянного присутствия и контроля над реакцией. Леви согласился сделать ей одолжение, хотя считал себя человеком скорее практики, нежели теории, и был убежден, что в сравнении с реальным боевым опытом эти пространные рассуждения о титанах из книжек не стоили ничего. Впрочем, у Эрвина было много таких книг, и однажды он даже выразил желание написать свою, поэтому Леви старался относиться к этому снисходительнее.

Отличным педагогом он тоже не был; тем не менее, одного его появления в классе было достаточно, чтобы детишки замолкли и уселись на свои места. Следуя заданной теме занятия, Леви сжато объяснил им разницу между неразумным и аномальным титаном, снабдив рассказ схематическими рисунками на доске: фигура побольше и поменьше, со шкалой в метрах. Он чувствовал себя дураком при этом; некоторые из отряда уже не просто видели титанов, а вступали с ними в бой и даже успешно убивали. Сложно представить, что Ханджи даже нравилось быть в роли учительницы и проводить особенно важные лекции. 

Не придумав ничего лучше, Леви велел всем ответить в письменном виде на элементарный вопрос: чем, собственно, отличается аномальный титан от неразумного? По крайней мере, так можно было проверить, кто его слушал, а кто ковырялся в носу и мечтал об обеде. Леви покосился на Конни, который откровенно списывал у Картошки (он еще не успел запомнить имена всех новобранцев). Ему было всё равно, и он не собирался делать замечаний; пацан вспомнит этот момент, когда его подругу будут жрать, а он не сможет ничего сделать, чтобы спасти её.

Из мрачных мыслей Леви вырвал голос Эрена: “Капитан, я закончил, можно идти?” Усердно строчивший уже с обратной стороны листка Армин удивленно посмотрел на него. “Давай сюда”, - коротко бросил Леви, и Эрен вылез из-за парты, протягивая ему листок. На нём ничего не было, за исключением подписи “Э. Йегер” и слова “Аномальностью”. Леви холодно посмотрел поверх листка на Эрена, который таращился на него в ответ. Он почти не видел его; взгляд застилала сцена, которая, казалось, была выжжена у него на сетчатке: туман, черная от крови земля, голова Изабель и горящие красным глаза аномального титана, дожирающего очередную жертву. Щенок наверняка считал себя выше и сильнее всех титанов, что неразумных, что аномальных, а на деле давно подох бы в канаве, если бы Микаса не подтирала ему сопли.

“В целом ты прав, - только и сказал Леви, сложив листок вдвое и разорвав его. - Не так уж важно, какой именно титан сожрет твоих друзей в первой же экспедиции”. Он жестом велел Эрену идти, и тот вышел за дверь, бросив на него перед этим взгляд, который выражал бессильную злобу и почему-то разочарование.

* * *

Пока Эрвин отлучался из Штаба по делам в город, Леви присматривал за его кабинетом, поскольку там хранились документы государственной важности, которые не должны были попасть не в те руки. Были здесь и куда менее важные документы, разного рода бюрократические бумажки, с которыми Леви помогал ему разбираться. Он сидел за письменным столом Эрвина в кресле, которое было не слишком-то удобным для его роста, и привычными росчерком пера ставил его подпись на договорах с торговыми домами и отдельными купцами на поставку Разведкорпусу картошки, гречки или формы.

Когда в дверь постучали, он решил, что это Ханджи. “Заходи”, - сказал он погромче, чтобы было слышно за дверью. “Капитан, это Эрен Йегер”, - послышалось оттуда. Леви закатил глаза. “Чего тебе?” - спросил он, когда дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет прошмыгнул Эрен. Тот помялся, заложив руки за спину, посмотрел сначала на него, потом в деревянный пол, а затем ответил: “Знаете, уже ничего. Я вспомнил, кто сегодня дежурный по кухне. Пойду скажу Жану”. Леви раздраженно вздохнул и отложил перо. “Если ты продолжишь вести себя как идиот, я и впрямь решу, что ты идиот, - резко сказал он. - Выкладывай, что тебе от меня нужно, или закрой дверь с той стороны”. Эрен дернулся, как от пощечины, и сделал шаг вперед, не дав себе одуматься: “Мне нужно, чтобы вы избили меня еще раз, капитан”. 

“Ебанутый”, - подумал Леви, а вслух ответил: “Обратись с этим к своей подружке, мне кажется, у нее отлично получится”. Эрен сделал странное выражение лица и возразил: “Я просил Микасу… она сказала, что не станет меня бить”. Это уже звучало интересней. Леви встал из-за стола, намереваясь выдворить Эрена из кабинета за шкирку. Тот заметно напрягся в ожидании удара. “Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого, - спокойно сказал Леви и указал ему на дверь. - Йегер, у тебя других дел нет? У меня их полно, если ты не заметил”.

“Вам это ничего не стоит, капитан, - воскликнул Эрен. - И ничего вам за это не будет. Вы меня избили на суде, где было столько народу, и никто не посмел вас обвинить, капитан”. Леви цыкнул и сложил руки на груди. “Тебя собирались пристрелить, всем было всё равно, - напомнил он. - Ещё раз повторишь “капитан”, и я договорюсь, чтобы закончили начатое”. У Эрена сделалось такое же выражение лица, как когда он заявил, что хочет убить всех титанов до последнего. “Я всё равно регенерирую, всё быстро заживет, и никто ничего не заметит”, - продолжил канючить он. “Эрен, уходи, - Леви добавил угрозы голосу. - Я не шучу”. А затем тот сделал неслыханное: цепко схватил его за руку пониже локтя и гнусно униженным тоном попросил: “Пожалуйста”. 

Это было скорее рефлексом, чем намерением: Леви ударил его под колени собственным, одновременно вырвав руку из хватки. Эрен грохнулся на пол, не удержав равновесие. “Не смей трогать меня”, - зло предупредил Леви. Его даже протряхнуло от отвращения, однако Эрен смотрел на него с пола так, будто выиграл спор. Дальнейшие действия оказались очевидны: тот явно не собирался подниматься на ноги, поэтому Леви пинками отправил его в сторону двери. “ _ Пошёл, _ \- удар, -  _ вон, _ \- удар, -  _ из кабинета, _ \- удар, -  _ командора, _ \- удар, -  _ Смита”.  _

Эрен не оказывал никакого сопротивления, только елозил по полу, как мешок с мукой, поэтому Леви пришлось прилагать усилия и бить его сильно, чтобы дотащить к двери. Трогать засранца руками не хотелось; омерзение поднималось в нем до самого горла, а разум приобрел кристальную ясность, делая выверенным каждый удар. Распахнув дверь, он дал прощального пинка Эрену, выпихнув его за порог. Тот слабо воскликнул: “Нет, давайте ещё”, и Леви захлопнул перед ним дверь. Он прислонился к поверхности спиной и устало вздохнул.

Ощущение ни с чем нельзя было перепутать: насилие не доставляло ему удовольствия, однако приносило умиротворение и душевное равновесие. На суде он списал это чувство на то, что выполнял приказ Эрвина, и выполнял хорошо. До сих пор только Эрвин мог заставить его чувствовать себя лучше; его присутствие рядом, возможность самому быть рядом, близость с ним заставляли Леви тянуться к командору, как подсолнух за солнцем. Он тосковал по нему, скучал сильно и не находил себе места, кроме бесконечной уборки замка и проставления подписей на бланках, что позволяло почувствовать себя хоть чем-то полезным. Сейчас Леви удалось выместить свою горечь на Эрене, и ему показалось, будто он предает Эрвина. Отвращение тут же обратилось на самого себя.

Было бы глупо ожидать, что Эрен от него отстанет после этого. Тот вызывающе зыркал на него всякий раз, когда они пересекались в коридорах Штаба, в то время как Леви шел по служебным делам, а Эрен явно шлялся без дела. Он даже начал подозревать, что его преследуют, и напряженно пытался придумать, чем отвадить Эрена от этого занятия. До сих пор жизненный опыт Леви показывал, что подобные проблемы решались тем, чтобы один раз хорошенько поколотить преследователя где-нибудь в подворотне. Здесь же это явно было тем, чего Эрен добивался. Леви не собирался спрашивать у него, зачем ему это было нужно, потому что не хотел знать ответ.

Саботаж и мелкие пакости вроде перевернутой ему под ноги миски с кашей продолжились. Даже Ханджи заметила странное поведение Эрена и списала его на естественный юношеский протест против авторитета Леви. Остальные новобранцы, судя по их шушуканиям, решили, что Эрен стал любимчиком, поскольку не получал никаких наказаний за свои выходки. После этого Леви объявил во всеуслышание, что его единственное обязательство - следить, чтобы Йегер не убился и не сбежал, обратившись титаном, а до того момента ему плевать, чем тот занимается.

Эрвин прислал письмо, что вернется в Штаб через два дня, если погода не ухудшится. Леви тут же ощутил прилив жизненных сил и организовал всех новобранцев для генеральной уборки замка. Возникли робкие протесты о том, что полная уборка замка проводилась не так уж давно, когда Разведкорпус только вернулся в Штаб. Леви пригрозил, что командор Смит по приезду распределит лентяев в землепашцы по его рекомендации, вместо Разведки, Гарнизона или Военной Полиции.

Сам он с удовольствием принялся драить кабинет Эрвина, в котором успел обосноваться и чувствовал себя относительно уютно. Когда он оттирал подоконник от налетевшей за день пыли, снаружи с негромким жужжанием троса УПМ спустился Эрен, мывший окна этажом выше. Леви молча закрыл перед ним окно. Йегер постучался и сказал, что ему нужно сообщить что-то важное. 

“Ты ведь не отъебешься, да?” - мрачно спросил Леви, открыв окно, и Эрен влез в комнату, наследив сапогами на только что вымытом полу. У Леви пару раз дернулся глаз, но он нахмурился и потер переносицу, чтобы это прекратить. “Я тут подумал, в замке ведь есть подземелья, - начал Эрен, сворачивая трос. - Вы можете бить меня там, и никто не узнает. Вашей репутации ничто не повредит”. Леви вскинул бровь и переспросил угрожающе: “ _ Моей _ репутации?” Эрен кивнул и добавил: “Если вдруг кровь, это ничего, там нечего пачкать. Я думаю, вас это тоже беспокоит”. 

Леви отказывался верить своим ушам и степени наглости мальчишки. “Ты сейчас на трое суток карцера наговорил, - заметил он, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. - И вот эта швабра всё ещё не у тебя в заднице только потому, что я очень терпеливый человек”. Эрен и бровью не повел на оскорбление: “Всего один раз, и я от вас отстану. Мне больше не к кому обратиться, кроме вас, капитан”. Леви поморщился и перебил: “Лесть на меня не действует”. Отложив тряпку для пыли, он посмотрел прямо на Эрена и заявил: “Вот что, мы сейчас пойдем в это сраное подземелье, и я выбью из тебя всё дерьмо, чтобы не повадно просить было. Ты мне уже остопиздел, Йегер”. Лицо Эрена озарилось пугающим триумфом, и Леви добавил: “Если выкинешь какую-то хуйню, я сверну тебе шею и положу на ступеньки, будто ты сам убился”. 

Он блефовал, потому что никогда бы этого не сделал: Эрвин приказал охранять Эрена, а не убивать. Обычно он не позволял себе так разговаривать с подчиненными, но Йегер не был просто очередным новобранцем: по природе своей он такая же опасная тварь, как и все титаны, пусть даже Эрвин считал его полезным.

“Вы боитесь, что я превращусь в титана”, - протянул Эрен так, будто его осенило, и безумно ухмыльнулся. Леви врезал ему кулаком в скулу так, что тот согнулся. “Закрой рот, заебешься зубы отращивать”, - посоветовал он. Он не боялся выродка, который даже не мог толком обратиться титаном. Впрочем, кое-чего он действительно боялся: что ему  _ это _ тоже станет нужно.

В подземельях хоть и было не слишком грязно (Леви заставил убирать и здесь после заселения в Штаб), но все же воняло сыростью и кое-где капало с потолка. Он поджег единственный не окончательно отсыревший настенный факел огнивом, которое принес собой из кабинета. Это слишком напоминало Подземный Город, и только такому больному ублюдку как Йегер могло вздуматься проводить здесь время. Пока все заняты уборкой, никто их не хватится, и Эрен успеет заживить свои побои. 

Леви не испытывал потребности к боли, поэтому ему было трудно понять того. Кенни поколачивал его в детстве, и это наложило на его характер определенный отпечаток, но он никогда не хотел повторения этого опыта. Эрвин ни разу не поднимал на него руку, даже когда было за что. Тем не менее, у Леви были и свои потребности, тайные и болезненные, так что он с запозданием понял, что “ _ Мне больше не к кому обратиться” _ не было лестью. Как раз-таки это было ему понятно.

Он закатал рукава и пожалел, что оставил куртку в кабинете - ему не хотелось заляпать рубашку кровью. Эрен неуклюже опустился на колени - как будто Леви не мог побить его стоя - и посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, которые поблескивали в полумраке. Леви не собирался ломать комедию, поэтому предупредил: “Молчать”, и ударил его ногой в живот. 

Эрен издал глухой хрип и согнулся; он продолжил бить по ногам, бокам и ребрам так, чтобы причинить боль, но не калечить. Так же он делал и на суде: если бы Леви хотел всерьез навредить Эрену, то перебил бы ему колени двумя короткими пинками и сломал бы пальцы, наступив на них. Тот вскинул голову и посмотрел на него осоловелыми глазами, а лицо исказилось в гримасе боли. Леви коленом ударил его в скулу так, что Эрен повалился навзничь и скорчился в защитной позе. Новыми ударами он заставил его раскрыться, а затем, помедлив секунду, ударил каблуком сапога по лицу, оставляя кровавую ссадину. До сих пор стоически молчавший, Эрен всхлипнул и инстинктивно закрыл лицо ладонями. 

Леви бегло осмотрел его, лежавшего на спине: мальчишка не был возбужден, и у него немного отлегло от сердца. Стало быть, ему нравилась сама боль, а не капитан. Как и в прошлые разы, разум прояснился от ежедневных тревог, отступило и гнетущее чувство собственной бесполезности. Он делал то, что хорошо умел, и приносил этим пользу другому. Избиение было трудно назвать вещью полезной, однако Эрен, воспользовавшись тем, что он замешкался, кое-как сел на согнутые колени и опустил голову, подставляя спину. Леви пихнул его коленом между лопаток, и тот уперся лбом в каменный пол, дрожа и хрипло выдыхая. Он ударил локти поочередно, зная, что это будет особенно больно: Эрен взвыл сквозь стиснутые зубы и уже явно не мог молчать, снося удары по ребрам и почкам.

Его скулеж был неприятен Леви, и он ждал того, что Йегер сам попросит его прекратить. Тот не просил, и он мысленно отметил его выносливость. Чувство умиротворения, к которому он так стремился, быстро улетучилось, и на смену ему пришел хорошо знакомый привкус опасности. Леви не знал наверняка, как работала способность Эрена становиться титаном, однако подозревал, что это какая-то защитная реакция на боль. Если тот захочет, он превратится в пятнадцатиметровую тварь и перекусит Леви пополам - у него даже не было при себе УПМ или клинков, чтобы противостоять ему. Попутно Эрен развалит все этажи замка, погребая под завалами своих товарищей. И то, что это до сих пор не случилось, вызывало у Леви омерзительно щекочущее чувство где-то в груди. Он может подчинить самого большого титана, которого ему доводилось видеть. Он сильнейший воин человечества, и тот ничего не может ему сделать.

Леви наступил Эрену на загривок, заставляя заткнуться. “С тебя хватит, - объявил он. - Мне надоело”. Тот закашлялся, когда он перестал давить на шею и просто встал рядом. Он заметил, что Эрена колотила крупная дрожь, и когда тот потянулся вперед, попытавшись потереться щекой об его сапог, с отвращением отпихнул его лицо носком. “Перестань унижаться, - строго прикрикнул Леви. - Мне от тебя противно”.

Он отошел и сел на какие-то деревянные ящики в углу. Эрен отполз к противоположной стене и, очевидно, ждал заживления побоев. В прошлый раз это заняло около часа, но у Леви не было столько времени, чтобы ждать. Просидев в молчании около четверти часа, он поднялся со своего места и подошел к Эрену, чтобы убедиться, что тот в сознании. Тот сидел тихо и казался задумчивым; ссадина на лице уже зажила без следа. “Регенерируй и возвращайся к работе, - велел ему Леви. - Не думай, что это тебя освобождает от мытья окон”.

* * *

Эрвин приехал в обещанный срок, и на людях они лишь сдержанно кивнули друг другу в знак приветствия. Когда Леви проследовал за ним в его кабинет и закрыл за ними дверь, тот сгреб его в охапку и выдохнул в макушку: “Я скучал по тебе”. Леви уткнулся ему в грудь, вдыхая родной запах и не в силах вымолвить ни слова в ответ. Он взмолился мысленно, чтобы Эрвин не отпускал его, однако тот явно устал с дороги и мягко отстранился. 

Ему не хотелось загружать Эрвина ситуацией с Эреном прямо с порога, однако он не считал возможным от него это утаить. Леви дождался, пока тот переоденется и поест, выслушает рапорт Ханджи и сядет за письменный стол, чтобы просмотреть самую срочную почту. Он вспомнил, как порывался написать о поведении Эрена в письме, но решил, что такие вещи стоит обсуждать только лично.

“Как обстановка среди новобранцев? - спросил Эрвин, ничуть не сердясь на то, что Леви уселся на край его стола. - Как думаешь, сколько из них присоединится к Разведкорпусу?” Леви перебрал в уме всех, кого успел запомнить. “Хорошо, если человек пять, - ответил он. - Не считая Эрена”. Упомянув его, он помрачнел, и Эрвин это заметил. “Как он? - поинтересовался тот. - Без фокусов?” Леви издал безрадостный смешок и спрыгнул со стола. “Ты должен кое-что знать”, - негромко, но твёрдо сказал он, глядя прямо в красивое открытое лицо командора. Очевидно, тот совсем мало спал в поездке, потому что под глазами залегли мешки.

Эрвин повернулся к нему в кресле, всем видом выражая внимание. “Йегер несколько раз приходил ко мне и просил опять избить его, как на суде, - Леви ожидал, что сознаться будет тяжело, но осознание того, что он поступал правильно, сделало это в разы легче. - Когда я отказывал, он вёл себя идиотски, пытаясь вывести меня из себя”. Как он и ожидал, Эрвин отнесся к новостям серьезно. “Поэтому я и поручил его тебе, - сказал он. - Больше я никому не мог это доверить”. У Леви встал комок в горле. “Не стоило и мне, - возразил он. - Я подвёл тебя”. Даже с тем, что Эрвин смотрел на него снизу вверх, сидя в кресле, от его взгляда ноги сделались будто ватные. “Ты не смог ему отказать, так ведь?” - проницательно спросил тот, и Леви не выдержал зрительного контакта. Он опустился на пол и уткнулся лбом в колено Эрвина - это могло расцениваться как “да”.

На затылок легла широкая теплая ладонь, и Леви зажмурился от облегчения, поскольку переложил с себя ответственность. Это был покровительственный жест, и он был готов понести любое наказание, какое Эрвин посчитает нужным. Больше всего он боялся только его разочарования.

“Это доставило тебе удовольствие?” - спросил тот, и Леви с трудом представлял себе его чувства. “Нет, - честно ответил он. - Я не могу объяснить, что я чувствовал. Но это так же, как когда я убиваю. Абсолютное спокойствие”. Он не видел лица Эрвина, и ему не удавалось предположить, что оно выражало. Гнев? Разочарование? Ревность? Отвращение? Жалость?

“Встань, Леви, - это прозвучало скорее просьбой, чем приказом. - Никогда не становись передо мной на колени”. Он послушался и нашел в себе силы посмотреть в лицо Эрвину. Тот слегка помрачнел, однако выглядел скорее задумчивым, нежели сердитым. “Если он попросит тебя о том же снова, ты согласишься, - это был уже приказ. - Мне нужно знать, какую власть ты имеешь над титаном. Я буду там, контролировать тебя”. Леви кивнул, про себя признавая, что такого наказания точно не ожидал. “Как скажешь”, - согласился он, и Эрвин слабо ему улыбнулся.

Когда неадекватное поведение Эрена резко прекратилось, Леви решил, что мозги у того встали на место после пары-тройки ударов по голове. В таком случае, польза от этого определенно была. Он даже решил, что тот больше не будет просить его о подобном, однако оказалось, что тот стыдился командора Смита, за которым всюду следовал Леви. Улучив момент после утреннего построения, в котором Эрвин не участвовал, Эрен подошел к нему и сказал: “Капитан, разрешите обратиться с просьбой”. Уши у него при этом пылали так, будто он собрался приглашать барышню на свидание, и Леви скривился. Он заранее знал, что тому нужно, но хотел заставить его выразить свое желание словами. Он знал, как это порой бывало сложно.

“Если бы вы нашли время, - начал Эрен, пряча глаза, - повторить…” Леви жестоко делал вид, что не понимает, о чём он. Йегер собрался с мыслями и добавил почти твёрдым тоном: “Мне нужно, чтобы вы побили меня снова”. Скрепя сердце, Леви кивнул. “Хорошо, - отозвался он. - Тогда сегодня после ужина в подземелье. И не жри много, не хочу, чтобы ты там весь пол заблевал”. Эрен выглядел ошеломленным тем, что капитан так легко согласился, и казалось, не почуял подвоха. “Спасибо”, - выдохнул он, приложив кулак к груди, и Леви захотелось ударить его только за то, что использовал этот жест в такой ситуации.

Спустившись в подземелье, Эрен отшатнулся, как напуганная лошадь, услышав голос командора Смита: “Здравствуй, Эрен”. Тот сидел в углу на тех самых ящиках, и его почти не было видно в полумраке. Леви уговорил его припрятать там же клинки, на всякий случай. “Здравствуйте, командор. Капитан, вы не говорили, что командор Смит будет здесь”, - пробормотал Эрен, и Леви даже в скудном свете факела мог разглядеть, как тот побледнел. “А тебе-то что? - отозвался он. - Давай живее, до отбоя надо успеть”.

Эрен замешкался, и он снова подсек его под колени ударом. Ему действительно хотелось закончить это побыстрее, поэтому он наносил удары слегка беспорядочно: сразу по лицу, в живот, в грудь и по ребрам, не давая опомниться. Эрен тоже почувствовал разницу с прошлым разом и вёл себя менее спокойно: не желал сидеть или лежать смирно, подставляя под удары наименее уязвимые части тела. Не возникало сомнений в том, что происходящее нравилось ему так же, как и раньше: стоило Леви ударить в один бок, как тот сразу же подставлял второй. 

То, что он действовал по приказу Эрвина, выплавило все чувства, которые Леви испытывал во время этого занятия, в некую первородную форму. Он больше не чувствовал угрызений совести или опасений за безопасность остальных. Истязать Йегера было единственно правильным в тот момент, и он стремился сделать это безупречно.

Эрвин ничем не обозначал своего присутствия, однако в какой-то момент Эрен вымученно вскрикнул и, повернув к нему голову, протянул: “Командор Смит, ударьте и вы меня”. Леви остановился как вкопанный, будто ударили уже его. Ему было видно, как застыл Эрвин. Избавив его от необходимости как-то реагировать, он оттянул Эрена за волосы и прошипел: “Ты что несешь, падла?” От его хваленого спокойствия не осталось и следа, и теперь чёрная злоба выжигала ему сердце. Швырнув того на пол, он несколько раз ударил сапогом по лицу, рассекая его в кровь. Под каблуком хрустнуло, и он понял, что сломал нос. “Ты и ногтя его не стоишь, - ледяным тоном сказал Леви и ударил по коленям. - Ничтожество”. Эрен впервые закричал от боли по-настоящему.

“Леви, прекрати это”, - жестко сказал Эрвин, поднявшись на ноги. Он почувствовал себя так, будто все тело налилось свинцом, и он не мог пошевелиться. Бессильно опустив голову, Леви заметил, что Эрен беззвучно плачет, лежа на полу и держась за нос. “Можешь встать?” - этот вопрос Эрвина относился уже к Йегеру. “Да”, - гнусаво отозвался тот и сел, опершись на стену, при этом застонав от боли. “Я думаю, у него ребро сломано”, - сказал Леви, и его затошнило. Лицо Эрена было в плачевном состоянии, хоть тот и вправил себе нос на место. Эрвин, казалось, пропустил эту реплику мимо ушей и добавил: “Эрен, ты больше не будешь просить капитана Леви о подобном. Это понятно?” Его высокая фигура отбрасывала огромную черную тень, и Леви был заворожен этим зрелищем так же, как и встревожен. “Да, понятно”, - подтвердил Эрен, и уже не гнусавил при этом. Видимо, нос уже успел зажить - поразительно.

Не говоря Леви ни слова, Эрвин сел на прежнее место и стал ждать, пока Йегер регенерирует. Он сел рядом, не глядя на обоих, но и не смея уйти в одиночку. Через какое-то время Эрвин достал карманные часы и объявил в тишине, нарушаемой только шмыганием носа Эрена: “Пятнадцать минут до отбоя. Тебе лучше поспешить в казарму”. Тот поднялся на четвереньки, кряхтя, а затем встал на обе ноги, ощупывая колени и ребра. “Жить будет”, - подал голос Леви. Насчет себя он не был столь уверен, потому что подвёл Эрвина уже дважды. Тот, казалось, вовсе его не замечал, и это резало ему сердце хуже клинка. 

Когда Эрен ушел, прихрамывая, Леви взял припрятанные настоящие клинки и выжидающе посмотрел на Эрвина. Тот как будто только сейчас обратил на него внимание и повторил тот самый жест, который лишал Леви способности связно говорить или что-либо возражать: положил ему ладонь на затылок и слегка сжал. “Идем в мой кабинет”, - велел тот, и он поплелся следом, волоча за собой клинки. Леви был ему благодарен за то, что решил сделать ему выговор без свидетелей. Особенно в виде Йегера.

Зайдя в комнату, Леви понуро поставил клинки в углу и начал было: “Слушай, Эрвин…” Тот молча запер дверь изнутри на ключ. Он не успел удивиться; мир перевернулся в прямом смысле, и в следующую секунду он уже был уложен на лопатки на стол с документами государственной и не очень важности. Блеснула яркая синева глаз, и Эрвин, с легкостью поднявший его, стал целовать в губы развязно и мокро. В спину больно упиралась чернильница, и Леви отпихнул ее куда-то в сторону, с жадностью отвечая на поцелуй. Втиснувшись ему между ног, Эрвин оглаживал его разведенные бедра и икры, затянутые в тугую кожу сапог. Леви привычно обвил его ногами и вздохнул от тесного контакта. Они терлись друг об друга сквозь форму, как сопливые кадеты, а Эрвин бестолково просовывал пальцы под его ремни и целовал теперь в шею. 

Леви уперся ему ладонью в грудь, потому что знал: если не отрезвить, тот мог слюнявить его до бесконечности. “Ты с ума сошел? - пытаясь отдышаться, проворчал он. - Нельзя было сразу сказать, что собираешься меня выебать? Я чуть не поседел, думал, ты меня в рядовые разжалуешь”. Эрвин выглядел так, будто мечтал разжаловать его очень долго и со вкусом. Леви взял его лицо, нависшее над ним, в ладони и сказал: “Прости меня, слышишь? Я вышел из себя. Такого больше не повторится”. На всякий случай он сжал его бедрами покрепче, намекая, что тот мог взять то, что ему полагалось. “Я так сильно хочу тебя, когда ты выходишь из себя, - интимно шепнул Эрвин ему на ухо, и Леви едва не взвыл. - С самого суда хочу, не могу больше терпеть”. И это он говорил ему о терпении! “Одни извращенцы вокруг”, - признал он вслух, глядя куда-то в потолок.

Эрвину хотелось целоваться, поэтому Леви приходилось расстегивать ремни на них обоих не глядя. Избавившись от нагрудных портупей, он вытолкнул чужой язык из своего рта и заставил Эрвина расстегнуть рубашку самостоятельно, торопливо стягивая через голову и свою. Едва завидев его голый торс, Леви потерял остатки самообладания и притянул к себе, вцепившись пальцами в лопатки. “Иди сюда, рожа твоя командорская, - низким от возбуждения голосом протянул он. - Думаешь, я тебя не хотел? Дрочка не помогает, хоть на стену лезь”. Уткнувшись лицом в гладкую грудь с редкими светлыми волосками, он не отказал себе в удовольствии укусить. “Эй, не кусайся”, - воскликнул Эрвин, и Леви зализал укус в качестве извинения. Он хотел его в себе, до дрожи коленей, и того не надо было просить: звякнули застежки ремней на бедрах, и Эрвин стянул ему брюки до колен, не заботясь о том, чтобы снять и сапоги. “Масло”, - предупредительно бросил Леви, и тот порылся в верхнем ящике стола в поисках флакона.

Он охнул, когда Эрвин проник к в него пальцами - было больно даже так, учитывая, как долго они не были вместе. Тот склонился к нему совсем низко, как будто собирался снова целовать, но вместо того внимательно следил за выражением на лице Леви. “Потерпи, сейчас будет лучше”, - ласково сказал Эрвин и поцеловал его в висок. Нетерпеливо подаваясь на растягивающие его пальцы, Леви парировал: “Мне будет лучше, если ты замолчишь и трахнешь меня”.

Эрвин и вправду замолчал, но мучил его еще долго, изведя много масла и нервов Леви, который бессильно скреб каблуком по краю стола, упершись затылком в столешницу, и беззвучно ругался. Наконец тот наскоро расстегнул брюки, подхватил его под колени и заявил, глуповато улыбаясь: “Ты так красиво выглядишь”. Раскрасневшийся, перепачканный маслом Леви сдул со лба прилипшую прядь и попытался стукнуть его в поясницу, стреноженный спущенными брюками. “Это ты у нас красавчик”, - беззлобно возразил он и обнял Эрвина за шею. 

Каждый раз ему было больно, ужасно больно, и Эрвин позволял ему прикусить свое плечо, в которое Леви уткнулся для поддержки. Он чувствовал себя мотыльком, которого насаживали на булавку, но всякий раз, когда Эрвин входил в него целиком, думал, что жить без этого ощущения уже не сможет. Тот шумно дышал у него над ухом, прижав к столешнице своим весом, и двигал бедрами тягуче-медленно, почти лениво. Он всегда был таким: трахался так, будто у них впереди была вечность, а Леви наоборот всегда остро ощущал течение времени. 

Когда боль прошла, он требовательно постучал Эрвина по спине, и тот задвигался быстрее и резче, крепко придерживая за бедра, чтобы он не елозил по столу. Слушать его довольные стоны стоило любой боли, и Леви бы и в голову не пришло попросить его заткнуться. Эрвину было хорошо с ним, он ждал встречи и хотел его, и мысль об этом порождала хриплый звук где-то в гортани у Леви, похожий одновременно на смех и на рыдания. Он закусил губу, потому что давно разучился что одному, что другому. 

Он просунул руку между их животами, намереваясь довести себя до разрядки. Эрвин сбился с ритма, как будто его ударили, и резко выдохнул: “Не сжимай меня так сильно. Я хотел подольше”. Леви потянул его за волосы на загривке и сказал резче, чем хотел: “Продолжай. Я не люблю долго”. С особенно сильным толчком Эрвин протянул жалобно, как для командора Разведки: “Ну что ты за человек”, но Леви уже его не слышал, прогнувшись в спине на жесткой столешнице и кончив с рваным вздохом. Эрвин не был против царапин, которые он оставил у него на спине, и, едва получив одобрительный кивок разомлевшего от удовольствия Леви, любил его еще долго и сладко.

На следующий день Ханджи спросила его, почему он хромает. “Не твое дело”, - огрызнулся Леви и наткнулся на её сочувствующий взгляд. “Вчера Йегер приходил, жаловался на боль в суставах, - обеспокоенно протянула она. - Тут какая-то вода плохая, холодная, надо котлы проверить. Еще сапоги эти гадкие, половина отряда еле ходит”. Леви не мог пожаловаться на самочувствие: все тело приятно ныло от физических нагрузок, связанных с битьем и занятием любовью. “Я поговорю с Эрвином, надо решать что-то насчет этого, пока он здесь”, - согласился он, и Ханджи одобрительно покивала.


End file.
